Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)
Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) by Phil Collins is featured in Guilty Pleasures, the seventeenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Blaine. In the auditorium, Blaine begins to play the piano as the third song in the episode commences. The Glee Club are seated down as the light shines down on Blaine as he sings live. He stares emotionally at Sam, indicating his feelings for him. As the emotion is sent out to the audience, Jake can be seen watching Marley and some are teary-eyed. Sam seems to look concerned about Blaine. Towards the ending of the performance, Artie looks at Sam and with the Glee Club applauding, Blaine gives off a sigh. Tina asks who that was about exactly, hopeful that it was her but Kitty tells her to shut it. Blaine seems to lie as he says it's about Kurt as the break-up is still a fresh wound, but it's all about the genius of the original artist, Phil Collins. Blaine continues to talk to the Glee Club about how he was a musical legend and how he is no longer in the closet about his love for him. Sam stands up to clap but his eyes tell us he knows something was up with Blaine's performance. Lyrics Blaine: How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh You're the only one who really knew me at all How can you just walk away from me, when all I can do is watch you leave 'cause we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears You're the only one who really knew me at all So take a look at me now, Well, there's just an empty space And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face Oh, take a look at me now, Well, there's just an empty space And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why You're the only one who really knew me at all Oh, so take a look at me now, Well, there's just an empty space And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face Now take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space, oh But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face Take a good look at me now, 'cause I'll still be standing here And you coming back to me is against all odds It's the chance I've got to take Take a look at me now (Oh, woah) Take a look at me now Oh, hmm Trivia *This is the second time Darren Criss has sung live on the show. The first time was in The Break-Up with Teenage Dream. *This is the second time Darren has sung live on the show while playing the piano. Gallery Against.JPG Tumblr mk34etWCRW1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg AAOScreenshoot.png AAOScreenshoot1.png BEo04TiCQAAs88n.jpg large.jpg tumblr_mk1ndkchfC1qfvij1o1_250.gif tumblr_mk1ndkchfC1qfvij1o2_250.gif tumblr_mk1ndkchfC1qfvij1o3_250.gif tumblr_mk1ndkchfC1qfvij1o4_250.gif tumblr_mk1ndkchfC1qfvij1o5_250.gif tumblr_mk1ndkchfC1qfvij1o6_250.gif tumblr_mk1ndkchfC1qfvij1o7_250.gif tumblr_mk1ndkchfC1qfvij1o8_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson